Everlasting Day Care
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Namaku Kim Ryeowook, 25 tahun, happily married with Kim Jongwoon. Aku membuka sebuah daycare dirumah dengan delapan anak-anak menggemaskan. YAOI! BOYXBOY! SUJU! YEWOOK! BTS! NamJin! MinYoon! HopeV! TaeKook! FirstName!Seme, SecondName!Uke
1. Everlasting Day Care

**.**

 **Everlasting Day Care**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Kim Jongwoon X Kim Ryeowook

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok X Kim V

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Tahun ini aku menginjak umur 25 dan _happily married_ dengan Kim Jongwoon, _namja_ aneh yang sudah memenuhi hari-hariku delapan tahun belakangan. Kami baru menikah tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku mencintai anak-anak, sangat. Begitu juga Jongwoon _hyung_ yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak di sebuah klinik kecil di pinggir kota. Namun sampai saat ini kami belum dikaruniahi seorang anak. Bukan karena aku yang tidak bisa mengandung. Namun mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan. Lagipula dokter bilang aku adalah satu dari yang beruntung yang mungkin mengandung.

Oleh karena itu, aku menumpahkan kecintaanku pada anak-anak dengan membuka sebuah _day care_ di rumah. Lagipula aku bosan saat ditinggal sendirian oleh Jongwoon _hyung_. Namanya _Everlasting Day Care_ dimana para orang tua bisa menitipkan anak mereka kalau sibuk bekerja seharian dan mejemputnya saat sore tiba. Kalau tidak menjemput juga tidak apa-apa, lagipula mereka bukan anak-anak yang merepotkan. Mereka yang aku maksud berjumlah delapan orang. Mari aku perkenalkan satu persatu.

Yang pertama dan yang tertua, namanya **Kim Seokjin**. Umurnya enam tahun. Paling lembut dan dewasa diantara tujuh temannya yang lain. Mungkin ini juga karena faktor umur dimana Seokjin menjadi yang paling tua diantara mereka semua. Namun jangan salah, saat Seokjin ingin sesuatu, makanya dirinya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seokjin tak ayal akan menjadi seperti Jungkook, yang termuda diantara mereka semua. Seokjin sangat menyukai karakter Mario dalam game Mario Bros, dan menjadi yang paling semangat kalau diajak memasak dan memanggang kue kering. Ah, Seokjin juga punya dua orang adik, Kim Taehyung dan Kim V.

Yang kedua, **Min Yoongi** yang berumur 5 tahun. Si _tsundere_ dengan kulit pucat dan wajah mengantuk. Yoongi tidak banyak bicara, yang membuat dirinya dijauhi saat pertama kali dititipkan di _Day Care_. Namun, Yoongi begitu pengertian di dalam. Bahkan rela mengalah saat Seokjin begitu menginginkan sesuatu. Yoongi sangat suka bermain _keyboard_ yang diletakan oleh Jongwoon _hyung_ di sudut ruangan. Dan menjadi yang pertama kalau aku mengajak mereka bernyanyi sambil bermain _keyboard_. Yoongi juga sangat menyukai Kumamon dan akan selalu memeluk boneka beruang hitam itu saat tidur siang.

Yang ketiga, **Jung Hoseok**. Si matahari yang selalu bersemangat dan memberikan aura hangat sekaligus yang paling cengeng diantara teman-teman yang lainnya. Hoseok sangat aktif di umurnya yang ke empat. Akan menari riang saat sesi bernyanyi, akan mengobrol dengan siapapun di dekatnya, akan menjadi yang pertama berlari kearahku saat aku membawa makanan ringan dan akan menjadi yang paling sulit tidur siang. Hoseok juga akan menjadi yang pertama untuk menangis saat Yoongi mengeluarkan nada tidak sukanya. Atau ada teriakan yang terjadi diantara teman-temannya. Hoseok tidak suka kalau ada yang bertengkar, sangat cinta damai dan juga membenci serangga. Dan akan menjadi yang pertama untuk melindungi V yang memiliki pertahanan tubuh begitu lemah.

Yang keempat adalah si Jenius, **Kim Namjoon** yang seumuran dengan Hoseok. Selalu berwajah seolah-olah dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apapun yang sedang terjadi, namun menjadi yang paling pertama menjawab pertanyaan saat aku membuat kuis cerdas cermat untuk mereka. Sangat meyukai karakter Ryan yang katanya mirip dengan wajahnya. Selalu merusak barang apapun yang diberikannya, seperti mobil Tamiya yang pernah dibawa oelh Hoseok yang membuat Hoseok menangis seharian, berakhir dengan Yoongi yang memperbaiki mobil-mobilan itu dan Hoseok yang tenang. Meskipun Hoseok tetap menjauhi Namjoon dua hari setelahnya. Akan menjadi yang terdepan untuk melindungi Seokjin yang tidak begitu menyukai olahraga dan menari, padahal dirinya juga sama tidak sukanya dengan kedua hal tersebut. Benar-benar seorang _gentleman_.

Yang kelima, **Park Jimin**. Umurnya tiga tahun. Selalu mengikuti Yoongi, meniru apa yang Yoongi lakukan, duduk disamping Yoongi dan tidur siang sambil memeluk Yoongi. Meskipun Yoongi selalu menendang Jimin menjauh dan lebih memilih bergelung dengan boneka Kumamonnya. Jimin juga mudah menangis, terutama saat Yoongi menolak ataupun mengacuhkannya. Tidak suka kalau ada yang bertengkar seperti Hoseok. Pipinya tembam, seperti hendak jatuh bersama dengan gravitasi bumi. Jimin sama aktifnya seperti Hoseok, apalagi kalau Taehyung ikut bergabung. Mereka akan menjadi trio paling berisik. Jimin suka bernyanyi, akan bersikeras bernyanyi kalau Yoongi sedang memainkan _keyboard_ nya. Dan Jimin suka menggambar.

Yang keenam dan ketujuh, **Kim Taehyung** dan **Kim V** , si kembar dengan sejuta pesona yang menjadi kesayangan Jongwoon _hyung_. Katanya karena mereka sama-sama bergolongan darah AB, mereka mempunyai ikatan batin tersendiri. Mereka berada di umur yang sama dengan Jimin. Meskipun kembar, daya tahan tubuh mereka begitu berbeda. Taehyung akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat aktif, suka berteriak, bernyanyi dengan lantang, mengejar dan menendang bola di lapangan, menerbangkan layang-layang di langit sore. Sedangkan V sedikit lemah dibandingkan saudara kembarnya. Tidak bisa terlalu lelah, tidak bisa telalu panas, tidak bisa terlalu dingin. Daya tahan tubuh V begitu lemah, membuatnya sering sakit. Namun Taehyung, Seokjin dan Hoseok selalu memperhatikannya, merawatnya dan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Bukan berarti yang lain tidak peduli padanya. Mereka hanya punya jalan sendiri-sendiri untuk menunjukan rasa peduli mereka. Hoseok juga sering menemani V yang duduk di pinggir lapangan saat yang lain sibuk berebut bola di lapangan hijau. Mengajak V bermain yang ringan seperti robot Transformers atau berceloteh riang di sampingnya. Saat Taehyung lebih suka hal-hal yang membuatnya aktif, V lebih suka hal-hal yang tenang, seperti melipat kertas dan menggambar.

Yang terakhir dan paling menggemaskan, **Jeon Jungkook**. Si bayi kelinci yang baru berumur dua tahun yang sangat menggilai karakter Iron Man. Belum fasih berbicara, bahkan sering tersadung langkahnya sendiri. Namun akan memekik senang kala _hyung_ nya yang lain beraktifitas. Akan ikut mengejar bola di lapangan hijau, menari saat musik di putar dan berteriak senang saat yang lain bernyanyi. Paling kompetitif diantara yang lainnya, padahal umurnya paling muda. Jungkook tidak mau kalah dari siapapun, apapun yang sedang dimainkan. Bibirnya akan tertekuk dan duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya kalau dirinya kalah. Oleh karena itu tak jarang _hyung-hyung_ nya membiarkan Jungkook menang dengan mudah. Sangat menyukai Taehyung, dan sangat menyayangi V meskipun dirinya lebih muda.

Ah, aku benar-benar beruntung mengenal mereka berdelapan. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Sekarang saatnya tidur, karena aku tidak sabar menanti besok pagi untuk bertemu dengan bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END?**

.

.

.

NFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo semuanya! Syubsyubchim bawa fanfic baru, hohoho. Katanya laptopnya rusak, terus ngebuat fanfic baru? Iya, emng laptopnya lagi rusak dan ini ngetik di laptop pinjaman hasil ngemis ke _roommate_. Dan iya juga bakal lama updatenya karena sibuk real life. Tapi ide cerita itu gaboleh di buang-buang. Mubazir. Jadi mending di update terus dijadiin utang ke readers-nim. Hehehe.

Dan ini Ryeowook Point Of View. Tapi chapter depan bakal tetep sudut pandang orang ketiga. Kenapa Ryeowook? Karena dia itu bias. ULTIMATE BIAS YANG NGEBUAT AKU KEJEBAK DI DUNIA PENUH DELUSI BERNAMA KPOP INI. Dan, karena aku gapernah ngebuat fanfic Yewook, so here we go. Yewook X Bangtan. Kedengaran keren, kan?

Harusnya sih ini per series, jadi tiap chapter ceritanya satu gitu, jadi kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide cerita boleh-boleh saja. Silahkan PM syubysubchim ini.

MAU PROMOSI LAGI NIH, AKU BARU BUAT AKUN IG LOHHH. HOHOHO. Cus, di follow, **IG : syubsyubchim** _ **.**_

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai meriview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


	2. Pets

**.**

 **Everlasting Day Care** **– Pets**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Kim Jongwoon X Kim Ryeowook

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok X Kim V

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, merasa tidurnya terganggu karena seseorang menggerakan tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya pelan. "Jangan ganggu aku, _hyung_. Aku masih mengantuk~" suara Ryeowook di pagi hari terdengar begitu manja dan memabukkan, membuat Jongwoon hampir luluh dan membiarkan Ryeowook menikmati tidur cantiknya. Tapi mengingat tujuan awalnya, mau tidak mau Jongwoon kembali membangunkan istri manisnya.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi dan Jimin _ie_ sudah tiba."

Perlahan Ryeowook menggeliat dan membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan manik karamel bulat kesukaan Jongwoon. "Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?" Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya.

"Hampir jam sembilan, sayang."

" _MWO_?!" Ryeowook melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Biasanya Ryeowook akan bangun sangat pagi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, Jongwoon dan anak-anak yang lain. Lalu membangunkan Jongwoon dan mengurus segala keperluannya sebelum pergi ke klinik tempatnya bekerja. Dan akhirnya menunggu anak-anak yang akan di titipkan di _Day Care_ nya. Namun sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar kelelahan setelah di _hajar_ habis-habisan oleh Jongwoon semalaman.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, _hyung_. Bisakah kau menemani Jimin selagi aku bersiap-siap?"

Jongwoon menunjukan senyum terbaiknya dan memberikan satu ciuman singkat pada bibir istrinya. "Tentu saja sayang. Aku akan turun menemani Jimin _ie_ dulu."

.

.

.

"Halo Jimin _ie_ ~" Jongwoon memanggil ceria kearah Jimin yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah mereka. Meskipun mereka membuka _Day Care_ , Jongwoon dan Ryeowook tidak merenovasi rumah mereka agar terlihat seperti _Day Care_ pada umumnya. Ryeowook bilang ini salah satu cara agar anak-anak tetap nyaman dan merasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

"Halo Jongwoon _ahjussi_." Jimin memberikan senyum terbaiknya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, "Ryeowook _ie_ _saem_ dimana?"

"Ryeowook _ie_ _saem_ sedang mandi, Chim. Jimin sedang menonton apa?"

Jimin menunjuk antusias pada layar televisi yang menampilkan animasi kartun favoritenya. Seekor tikus dan kucing yang tidak pernah akur, _Tom & Jerry_. "Meleka lucu, _ahjussi_."

Jongwoon mengusap rambut tebal Jimin, "Ya, mereka sangat lucu seperti Jimin."

Jimin terkekeh geli saat merasakan Jongwoon yang memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipi tembamnya. "Hihihi~ Hentikan, _ahjussi_. Jimin geli~"

Jongwoon tidak berencana mengehentikan ciumannya pada pipi Jimin kalau saja bel rumahnya tidak berbunyi, "Sepertinya teman Jimin yang lain sudah datang, mau melihat?"

Jimin memekik senang, apalagi saat mendengar suara ribut anjing menggonggong diluar sana. Hari ini, Ryeowook meminta anak-anak untuk membawa peliharaan mereka ke _Day Care_ untuk bermain bersama. "Ayo! Ayo! Pasti Yoongi _hyung_ yang datang!" Jimin berlari kearah pintu rumah Jongwoon dan membukanya, disusul Jongwoon di belakang yang menyuruhnya hati-hati dan tidak berlari seperti itu. Namun sepertinya senyum lebar Jimin yang menenggelamkan matanya harus hilang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Halo, Jimin _ie_!" itu Taehyung, si aktif teman main Jimin dengan seekor anjing yang berukuran hampir sebesar dirinya dalam gendongannya. Ternyata tiga bersaudara Kim-lah yang datang untuk menemani Jimin hari ini. Dengan cepat, Taehyung menurunkan Soonshim –nama anjing peliharaannya- dan melemparkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin. Menyuruh bocah yang usianya sama dengannya itu untuk memeluknya. Mau tidak mau Jimin balas memeluk Taehyung dengan senang dan melupakan rasa kecewanya karena bukan Yoongilah yang datang, "Halo, TaeTae~"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Tuan Kim." Jongwoon membungkuk sedikit pada orangtua ketiga Kim bersaudara itu. Lalu meraih V yang bergelayut manja pada lengan sang _appa_. "Selamat pagi, Jongwoon- _ssi_. Aku titip Seokjin, Taehyung dan V lagi, ya? Aku harus ke kantor sekarang atau aku akan terlambat."

Jongwoon memberikan senyum terbaiknya sambil menyamankan posisi pada gendongannya, "Tentu saja, Tuan Kim. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Setelah memastikan Tuan Kim menghilang di balik mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Jongwoon, tentu saja ditemani oleh teriakan tiga saudara Kim yang mengucapkan "Dadah, _appa_ ," pada ayah mereka, Jongwoon mengajak keempat bocah itu masuk kedalam.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Ryeowook sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan turun kebawah, "Ah, kalian sudah datang?" Ryeowook berjongkok di bawah tangga dan merentangkan tangannya. Siap menerima terjangan tubuh-tubuh mungil itu.

"Yoongi _saem_!" Taehyung dan Jimin sontak berteriak girang dan melangkahkan kaki mereka lebar-lebar kearah Yoongi. Lalu melemparkan tubuh mereka kedalam pelukan Ryeowook sampai Ryeowook jatuh kebawah.

"Halo, anak-anak." Yoongi memberikan satu ciuman di masing-masing pipi mereka. Diikuti Seokjin yang menghampirinya terakhir kali dengan V yang masih di dalam gendongan Jongwoon.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak berada pada pengawasan yang tepat dan Soonshim juga Jjangu –nama anjing peliharaan Seokjin- yang terlihat asik bermain dengan Kkoming –nama anjing peliharaan Jongwoon-, Jongwook memberikan satu ciuman pada pelipis Ryeowook dan pamit untuk pergi bekerja. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang akan menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya dengan anak-anak manis, bonus anjing-anjing lucu hari ini.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama agar kedelapan anak-anak lucu itu berkumpul. Namjoon dan Hoseok datang bersamaan, dengan anjing peliharaan mereka, Rapmon dan Mickey. Tidak lama, Jungkook datang dengan seekor Chihuahua dalam pelukannya yang diberi nama Gureum. Terakhir Yoongi datang dengan seekor anjing poodle kecil berwarna coklat yang ia panggil Min Holly.

Jimin sendiri tidak punya anjing perliharaan. Dia bilang anjing peliharaanya bernama Ddosun mati tahun lalu dengan manik basah dan hampir menangis, membuat Ryeowook memeluknya erat sambal mengecup pipi gempalnya. Ryeowook bilang Jimin boleh menganggap Kkoming sebagai anjing peliharaannya. Dan itu membuat Jimin memekik girang dan tersenyum sampai pipi mochinya naik keatas menutupi mata sipitnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak," Ryeowook mengumpulkan anak-anak di ruang tamu sambal duduk melingkar. "Ayo perkenalkan anjing kalian masing-masing."

Yoongi berdiri di tempatnya, dengan semangat menggendong Holly di kedua lengannya, "Aku duluan, aku duluan!" Yoongi memekik antusias. Mungkin ini adalah satu dari sekian kejadian langka dimana Yoongi akan menjadi begitu semangat.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Min Holly! Dan lihat, kaki Holly terlihat seperti kaki ayam!" Lagi-lagi suara Yongi terdengar melengking begitu bersemangat sambal mengangkat salah satu kaki Holly dan melambaikannya. Membuat Seokjin mendadak bertepuk tangan, "Kaki ayam rasanya enak!"

Ah, anak ini hanya memikirkan makanan saja.

Selanjutnya, Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi berdiri. Berusaha menggendong Rapmon yang terus berusaha kabur dari gendongannya. Teman-teman di sekitarnya terlihat tertawa melihat anjing Namjoon yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Rapmon- _ah_ , kumohon jangan berulah kali ini saja."

Wajah Namjoon terlihat menekuk sebal, namun akhirnya berhasil menenangkan Rapmon dalam pelukannya, "Namanya Rapmon dan lihatlah, Rapmon sangat nakal!"

"Rapmon tidak nakal, _hyung_. Dia sangat lucu!" Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap penuh arti pada anjing Namjoon. Ada sorot iri di balik tatapan polosnya, menunjukan betapa Jimin ingin memiliki seekor anjing lucu juga seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah Namjoon, Taehyung dan V berdiri, bersiap memperkenalkan anjing mereka yang berukuran paling besar dibandingkan yang lain. "Lihat lihat! Namanya Soonshim dan tubuhnya sangat besar. Soonshim akan tumbuh lebih besar lagi dan menjaga V setiap saat, iyakan, V?" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan antusias sambil mengusak bulu Soonshim dan menggengam tangan kembarannya.

V mengangguk dan tersenyum kotak, diikuti Taehyung yang menunjukan senyum dengan bentuk yang sama. "Soonshim adalah anjing yang hebat dan kuat. Aku sangat menyayangi Soonshim," V berkata dengan suaranya yang kecil berbeda dengan Taehyung yang terdengar begitu menggebu semangat. Membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, gemas dengan kedua kembaran yang begitu saling melengkapi.

"Selanjutnya Jjangu!" Seokjin berdiri, bahkan sebelum si kembar selesai dengan perkenalan mereka. Kim bersaudara memelihara dua ekor anjing, yang satu Soonshim dan Jjangu, dimana Soonshim dirawat oleh si kembar dan Jjangu dirawat oleh Seokjin.

Jjangu sendiri terlihat sedang menikmati _snack_ nya di lantai sejak tadi. Seokjin yang memberikan kepadanya. Katanya, Jjangu harus makan yang banyak agar dapat tumbuh lebih kuat daripada anjing-anjing yang lain. Benar-benar Kim Seokjin sekali.

"Jjangu sangat lucu! Dan Jjangu suka makan seperti diriku~" Seokjin berjongkok sambil mengusap Jjangu yang masih sibuk mengunyah _snack_ anjingnya.

"Nanti Jjangu akan tumbuh menjadi anjing yang gendut kalau kau beri _snack_ terus, _hyung_. Dia akan lebih gemuk dari Jimin," Hoseok berpendapat sambil sedikit mencela Jimin, meskipun bukan itu maksud Hoseok. Jimin memang bertubuh sedikit lebih gempal dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, namun bukan berarti Hoseok tidak menyukai tubuh gempal Jimin. Malahan Hoseok sangat suka dengan tubuh Jimin yang katanya sangat empuk dan nyaman kalau dijadikan tempat bersandar selesai mereka kelelahan bermain atau saat tidur siang.

Namun, Jimin yang sepertinya sedang sensitif hari ini mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut kedepan, sedetik kemudian, Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk tidak suka kearah Hoseok dengan jari telunjuknya yang bantet, "Aku tidak gendut, _hyung_! Aku tidak gendut!" begitu pembelaan dirinya. Dari suaranya terdengar kalau Jimin sangat kesal sudah disebut gendut oleh Hoseok.

"Eh, tapi Jimin memang gendut. Jimin itu paling gendut diantara kita berdelapan," seperti tidak menyadari suasana hati Jimin yang mendung, Hoseok kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Dan saat itu juga Jimin menangis dengan keras, meninggalkan tanda tanya di wajah semua teman-temannya yang sepertinya setuju dengan Hoseok kalau Jimin memang yang paling gemuk diantara mereka berdelapan.

"Hweee… Jimin, Jimin tidak gendut! Hiks.. Jimin tidak gendut.. K-Kenapa Hob _ie_ _hyung_ bilang Jimin g-gen.. gendutt.." isakannya terdengar sedih sekali. Membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan sifat Jimin yang cengeng.

Dengan segera, Ryeowook membawa tubuh Jimin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung bocah itu. " _Aigoo_ ~ _Uri_ Jimin _ie_ tidak gendut. Hob _ie_ _hyung_ hanya bercanda tadi. Sudah.. sudah, ayo berhenti menangis. Jimin _ie_ anak pintar, bukan?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, nafas Jimin mulai teratur diikuti dengan isakannya yang mereda. Membuat Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumannya. Terlebih dirinya begitu gemas dengan penampilan Jimin kali ini. Hidungnya merah dengan manik berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang basah.

"Tapi Hob _ie_ tidak kelihatan bercanda, _saem_. Memang Jimin saja yang gendut," itu Yoongi, dengan jemari yang asik menyisir bulu-bulu halus di kepala Holly.

Mendengar _hyung_ kesayangannya berkata seperti itu, perlahan manik Jimin kembali basah dan isakan tangis kembali terdengar. Membuat Ryeowook kembali repot di pagi hari. Ah, sepetinya hari yang panjang akan kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

"Letakan alat makan kalian ke dalam wastafel saat sudah selesai makan, mengerti?"

Saat ini mereka sedang menyantap makan siang sederhana yang Ryeowook masak pagi tadi. Setelah Jimin kembali menangis, Ryeowook segera menggendong tubuh gempalnya dan menimangnya sejenak. Membiarkan anak-anak yang lain melihatnya dengan sorotan mata bingung. Jimin baru menghentika tangisannya saat Taehyung dan V menghiburnya tanpa kenal lelah di dalam pelukan Ryeowook, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain terlihat tidak peduli dan memilih asik bermain dengan anjing mereka masing-masing. Jimin yang suka menangis bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka.

Setelah Jimin berhenti menangis, Ryeowook menyuruh anak-anak untuk bermain di dalam rumah, sedangkan Ryeowook menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Ditemani si sulung Seokjin tentu saja. Bocah satu itu tidak akan melewatkan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan makanan. Dan Seokjin sangat senang kalau Ryeowook sudah mengajaknya memasak. Seokjin bilang, ia akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi koki paling hebat di Korea. Lalu Seokjin bisa memasak banyak makanan enak untuk santapannya setiap hari.

Sungguh, yang ada di pikiran Seokjin hanya menyantap makanan enak.

"Baik, _saem_ ," semuanya menyahut serempak, kecuali si bungsu Jungkook yang sudah menyendokkan sepotong besar telur gulung ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Selain Seokjin, bocah kelinci satu ini juga sangat senang makan. Dirinya bisa makan lebih banyak dibandingkan _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya yang lain. Padahal tubuhnya masih terlalu mungil untuk menerima makanan sebanyak itu. Membuat Ryeowook sering kali menghentikannya dan menghasilkan pekikan kesal tanda si kecil protes. Jungkook tidak mudah menangis seperti Jimin ataupun Hoseok, namun bayi kecil itu sangat keras kepala dan tidak segan berteriak kalau dirinya tidak suka sesuatu.

"Kook _ie_ makannya pelan pelan," Ryeowook mengambil telur gulung yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mulut si kecil, lalu memotongnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan dengan telaten menyuapkannya pada Jungkook. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak! Macakan _caem_ celalu enak!" Jungkook merespon dengan semangat. Masih mengunyah telur gulunganya. Bahkan sebelum telur gulung di dalam mulutnya habis, Jungkook kembali menyuapkan potongan telur gulung yang lain ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Ah, bocah satu ini sepertinya belum mengenal apa fungsi alat makan yang benar.

Di sisi lain, anak-anak makan dengan tenang. Seokjin terlihat membantu V dengan makannnya sesekali, meskipun akan berakhir dengan Seokjin yang mencuri beberapa potong jatauh V. Namun, V sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Porsi makannya tidak banyak, bahkan porsi makan Jungkook berada jauh diatasnya. Oleh karena itu V tidak keberatan dengan Seokjin yang mengambil bagiannya.

Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok terlihat makan sambil bercengkrama kecil. Entah apa yang dibicarkan mereka. Mungkin masih karakter Ultramen yang mereka tonton bersama sepanjang sore kemarin. Setelah menyelesaikan semua _series_ dari film Jepang itu, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung ribut berdiskusi tentang 'Siapa Aku di Film Ultramen'. Jimin memilih Ultramen Cosmos, Hoseok memilih Ultramen Gaia dan Taehyung memilih Ultramen Tiga. Dan mereka bertarung setelahnya menggunakan karakter Ultramen mereka. Tipikal anak kecil sekali.

Yoongi makan dengan tenang di tempatnya. Namun tidak untuk Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Bocah satu itu memang ceroboh. Namjoon tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas minumnya hingga tumpah saat ingin mengambil potongan ayam di tengah meja. Alhasil, air di dalamnya tumpah ke arah Yoongi yang langsung berteriak kesal.

"YAH! Kenapa airnya bisa tumpah?!"

Yoongi turun dari kursinya, menyeka air yang membasahi kaus putihnya sambil memandang kesal kearah Namjoon. Namjoon sendiri membeku di tempat, entah karena Yoongi yang menusuknya lewat tatapan matanya atau otaknya yang sedang memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namjoon memang jenius, namun saat dirinya tidak sengaja melakukan suatu kesalahan, otaknya terlihat seperti berhenti bekerja.

"Ada apa ini?" Ryeowook datang menghampiri Yoongi yang masih merengut kesal sambil memeras kaus putihnya. "Namjoon _ie_ tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas lagi, eoh?" Ryeowook mencoba mengajak Namjoon berkomunikasi dan bocah Kim itu segera melihat ke arah Ryeowook sambil mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya tanganku kembali nakal, _saem_."

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan saaat mendengar penuturan Namjoon yang begitu polos. Bagaimana bisa tangannya nakal saat dirinya tidak? "Baiklah, Namjoon _ie_ lanjut saja makan siangnya. Biar _saem_ mengurus Yoongi _hyung_ dulu, oke?"

Namjoon mengangguk patuh dan kembali mengambil ayam yang tidak sempat diambilnya tadi, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ryeowook berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi yang masih mencoba mengeringkan kausnya. "Tidak usah di peras lagi, Yoongi- _ya_. Ayo kita ganti kausmu menjadi kaus yang bersih lainnya."

Yoongi masih diam karena kesal, namun mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook menuju lantai dua. Ryeowook menyimpan beberapa pasang baju anak-anak dan orang tua anak-anak yang lain juga menitipkan beberapa pasang baju hingga sikat gigi mereka kepada Yoongi hingga tidak heran kalau di kamar mandi mereka terdapat delapan buah sikat gigi anak-anak dengan warna dan bentuk berbeda tertempel rapi baris-membaris di sebelah wastafel.

.

.

.

Saat Yoongi turun dengan Ryeowook, anak-anak yang lain sudah selesai dengan makan siang mereka dan memutuskan untuk bermain di halaman belakang dengan anjing mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook selalu memperbolehkan mereka bermain di luar rumah, asal itu di halaman belakang. Lagipula halaman belakang Ryeowook terlindungi pagar tinggi yang tidak mungkin dijangkau bocah mungil seperti mereka. Jadi Ryeowook yakin kalau anak-anak akan aman saat bermain di halaman belakang.

"Selesaikan makan siangmu, Yoongi- _ya_. Lalu susul teman-temanmu yang lain. _Saem_ akan mencuci piring kotor dulu."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saat Ryeowook mulai membenahi meja makannya. Makan siang Yoongi tinggal sedikit, hanya beberapa suap, lalu bocah bergigi kecil itu segera turun dari kursinya menghampiri Holly yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya. "Holly- _ya_ , Holly- _ya_ , ayo kita susul yang lain!"

Holly menggonggong bersemangat beberapa kali, terlihat sudah menunggu Yoongi sedari tadi. Yoongi segera menggendong tubuh mungil Holly ke halaman belakang, menyusul teman-temannya yang terlihat asik bermain 'Balapan anjing' di halaman belakang. Itu pasti ide Seokjin yang menonton kartun Spongebob kemarin yang menyiarkan episode balapan keong.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" Yoongi berteriak nyaring saat anak-anak terlihat sudah siap di garis _start_ yang mereka tandai dengan dua sandal –mungkin milik Jongwoon– dan garis _finish_ yang berarti pintu masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Hyungie~_ Ayo kemari cepetaannn~" itu Jimin yang sibuk melambai kearah Yoongi dengan Kkoming di sisinya. Anjing kecil itu berpindah kepemilikan hari ini. Yoongi buru-buru berlari dan membaris dirinya dengan rapi di samping teman-temannya.

"Siap?" suara V terdengar begitu pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik. V tidak ikut adu balapan anjing mereka kali ini. Dia mempercayakan anjingnya pada saudara kembarnya, Taehyung.

"SIAP!" anak-anak menyambut dengan semangat. Memasang wajah paling kompetitif yang mereka miliki.

"Mulai!" V bersorak riang, lalu bertepuk tangan mendukung saat teman-temannya mulai menyoraki anjing-anjing mereka.

"Ayo Jjangu! Aku akan memberimu makanan enak malam ini kalau kau menang!"

"Holly jangan tiduran! Ayo lari ke garis _finish_!"

"Jangan mau kalah dengan yang lain, Mickey! Kau anjing paling hebat! Ayo terus!"

"Rapmon jalan lurus kedepan. YAH! Berputar-berputar. Kau salah arah, Rapmon, kembali ke lintasanmu!"

"Ayo Kkoming! Buat _saem_ bangga dan tunjukan pada mereka siapa rajanya disini!"

"Soonshim hebat! Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!"

"Guleum jangan lompat-lompat, Guleum halus lali ke lumah. Ke lumah, Guleum, bukan lompat-lompat!"

Ryeowook yang sudah menyelesaikan cuciannya memandang anak-anak dari dalam rumah sambil terkekeh kecil. Lihat saja Seokjin yang terus menyemangati Jjangu dengan makanan. Yoongi yang menghentakan kakinya kesal karena Holly yang mengabaikannya dan memilih tidur di lintasannya. Hoseok yang terus memuji Mickey dan menyuruh anjing itu bergerak maju. Namjoon yang mengejar Rapmon yang keluar jalur lintasan dengan wajah panic. Jimin yang melompat-lompat semangat karena Kkoming memimpin di depan. Taehyung yang berteriak makin keras karena Soonshim hampir mengejar Kkoming, dengan V di sampingnya yang mendukung dengan suara kecil. Terakhir si kecil Jungkook yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Gureum yang terus melompat ke segala arah.

"Yeay! Kkoming menang!" Jimin segera berlari menyusul Kkoming ke dalam rumah, disambut Ryeowook dengan pelukan dan kecupan di pipi gempalnya. "Selamat untuk Jimin _ie_ dan Kkoming!"

Selanjutnya Taehyung dan V yang juga ikut berlari ke dalam rumah karena Soonshim berada di peringkat kedua, dilanjutkan dengan Hoseok dan Mickey di peringkat ketiga, sedangkan Seokjin dan Jjangu di peringkat keempat. Namun, setelah itu tidak ada lagi anjing yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di luar sana, Yoongi masih terus menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Holly yang mirip kaki ayam untuk bangkit dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Namjoon yang masih mengejar Rapmon yang berlari tak kenal arah, terlihat seperti menghindari majikannya sendiri. Dan Jungkook yang terduduk kesal di rumput dengan Gureum yang masih melompat-lompat aktif di tengah lintasan.

"Holly ayo bangun! Jangan tidur terus!"

"Berhenti Rapmon! Kita harus masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Hue~! Guleum tidak bica belhenti melompat-lompat," dan Jungkook menangis kesal.

Ryeowook tertawa gemas dan segera menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di atas rumput, menimangnya sampai isakannya berhenti. Oh, sungguh sore yang indah.

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, Syubsyubchim balik dengan fanfic ini. Suka banget sama anjing-anjingnya Bantan, makanya kali ini temanya anjing Bangtan, hehe. No comment sih, cuma mau ngeup aja karena emng udh sempet dicicil dr hari itu.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
